The Best Memories
by x-NewGirlInTown-x
Summary: Inspired by the Sentimental Pack-Rat challenge. Just harmless Bedward/Edwella fluff : Ever wondered what happened to the jacket Edward lent to Bella in Port Angeles? Read this to find out! Please RxR x


**Disclaimer: **Everything belongs to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. What a legend.

* * *

Bella Swan Cullen crossed the floor of her bedroom silently, smiling to herself as she moved, something she seemed to do on a daily basis. She had been a vampire for nearly half a century now, and the past 50 years truly had been the best of her life - due largely, of course, to her wonderful husband.

Bella's smile grew wider as her thoughts drifted to Edward, the caring, breath-taking Adonis that had stolen both her human heart, and her vampire soul. Her mind flashed quickly through every perfect memory they had made together since she was changed, since she had become worthy of him.

Her first proper sight of his flawless face. That first kiss in the woods behind the Cullens' home back in Forks. The first night - and many after - that they had spent in their cottage together, just the two of them, no-one else. Every single _second_ that they had spent with Renesmee, loving and protecting her as they watched her grow. The re-commitment ceremony that Alice, the spiky-haired demon that she was, had begged them to have just a decade after Bella was changed. Both of them had complained, but secretly it had become one of Bella's most precious memories. Because even though she had already married Edward as a human, in her mind that was the day that they _really_ declared their love was eternal.

Yes, she definitely loved her vampire life. _But,_ she reminded herself as she pulled open the door of the mammoth wardrobe that the couple shared, _sometimes the __**best **__memories came from her time as a human._

Bella reached smoothly into the depths of the closet and pulled out the jacket. It had been several months since Edward had gone hunting without her, but (of course) she still remembered everything about it. The feel of the soft, supple leather in her hands. The unblemished perfection of the pale beige colouring. Every line of the stitching, every tooth of the zip. And, thanks to hours spent poring over it in hopes that it would never be lost, she also perfectly recalled the night he had given it to her.

_"Are you cold?"_

_"It's just the Coke."_

_"Don't you have a jacket?"_ Even now, she could still hear the disapproving nature of his tone.

_"Yes."_ She had been almost indignant at that, and then she had realized. _"Oh --- I left it in Jessica's car."_

So, ever the gentleman, he had offered her the jacket she now held in her hands. Just as she had then, Bella slipped it over her shoulders, still pushing the sleeves up to free her fingers. She inhaled deeply, savouring every molecule of Edward's delicious scent, exactly as she had the night in Port Angeles. She sighed with nostalgia, replaying every second of it in her head. How worried he had been about her: taking her to dinner, trying to stop her going into shock. How safe she had felt with him. The feel of his cool marble hands under hers...

It should have been one of the worst nights of her life, but Bella just couldn't bring herself to wish any part of it had gone differently. She knew only one thing in her mind: she would love Edward until the end of her existence, and that night in Port Angeles was when she had started. Nothing else about it mattered.

Of course, she doubted Edward would feel the same if she told him that. He would remember only the bad parts; he would scoff at her way of seeing those men - a blessing that gave her Edward, rather than a curse that could have lead to her death. That was why she always waited till he was gone to try it on again, to swim in the human memories and thank her lucky stars for what had happened. OK, maybe not for what had happened _exactly_, but at least for the result.

She hugged the fabric closer to herself, humming softly. She breathed in deeply again, and allowed her eyelids to drift shut, savouring the moment.

"I'd forgotten how lovely you looked in that." Her husband's voice touched her ears, low and as melodious as ever, and Bella spun gracefully round to see him leaning gently against the door-frame, hair windswept. Her favourite crooked smile lit his face.

"I liked it far better with the blue blouse, of course," he went on, ghosting across the space between them, "but still..." He stopped in front of her and paused for a moment, his eyes moving slowly up and down her body before they locked with her own. "Very nice."

Bella laced her arms around his neck, ignoring him. "You're back early," she commented, kissing him softly on the mouth.

"Mmmmm," he agreed, his lips moving gently down her neck. "Tell me", he murmered gently against her cool skin, "do you rummage in my wardrobe for clothes to wear _every_ time I leave?" He pulled his head back slightly to see her reply, a smirk curling across his lips.

If it were possible for her blush, Bella would have. Instead, she worked to keep her tone light and hide her embarrassment as she replied. "No, of course not." She tried an offhand shrug as she continued. "Only for this."

Edward knew her too well, though, and saw right through her feigned attempt at nochalance. His golden eyes twinkled.

"I'll have to find somewhere better to hide your birthday presents," he teased her, returning to trailing up and down her neck with his nose. Bella shivered lightly, her body almost alive with pleasure. But her embarrassment at being caught lingered on, and she whispered gently in his ear.

"Sorry."

"Not a problem, love," Edward assured her, continuing with his pattern. "If fact, I must admit I often do the same thing while you and Alice are off shopping..."

Bella froze, momentarily stunned by the mental image of Edward parading about their bedroom in her jeans and favourite turtle-neck, when he pulled his head back again, grinning.

"Not wear your clothes, you understand," he said in a amused voice, "simply search for an thing or two." His tone turned serious, and his eyes seemed to darken slightly as he went on. "I always _did_ wonder what happened to that sexy little biker jacket of yours..." He leaned in to kiss her.

"Really?" Bella murmured against lips, feeling slightly relieved as she played along. "Well, you never know...it _might_ just turn up in time for your birthday, as long as you promise to come home early every time you leave me from now on." She smiled up at him, lacing her fingers into his bronze hair, and Edward chuckled softly.

"Well in that case, Mrs Cullen, you have got yourself a deal."

And he lowered his mouth to hers once more.

* * *

**Author's Note: **This was a really fun piece to write. I don't know about you guys, but personally, the Port Angeles scene has always been one of my favourites in Twilight, and it was fun to do something with that. I just hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! As always, reviews are very welcome - please let me know what you think! :)


End file.
